


'cause every little thing is gonna be alright

by 27dis



Series: glazed eyes, empty hearts [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Drabble, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Sam Wilson Needs a Hug, Sam Wilson is a Gift, you know what you are doing when you are writing at 11 pm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 14:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21283079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27dis/pseuds/27dis
Summary: They came back. A lot of people died and Stark and Natasha were gone.Honestly, Bucky didn't believe it.Or;Bucky's thoughts after the big battle.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Series: glazed eyes, empty hearts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554544
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	'cause every little thing is gonna be alright

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happened when you were going to sleep and then an inspiration just struck you.
> 
> Something small because it's too late to be writing this, but, oh, well.
> 
> This is one of my first english fics and english is not my first language. I'm sorry for all of the mistakes.

They came back. A lot of people died and Stark and Natasha were gone.

Honestly, Bucky didn't believe it. He was gone for, like, 5 seconds and then the world went to shit. To be fair, it was 5 years and not 5 second. But still.

It was... When he signed up for this shit, he didn't prepared for the-avengers-fucking-up-that-there-is-a-five-year-gap-now-and-that-is-so-fucked-up whole thing. He tried to think about the battle in Wakanda. He tried to think about Thanos. He tried to think about all of the consequences. He tried to think about how Natasha sacrificed herself to get them back. He tried to think about how Stark killed himself saving them, _saving_ Bucky.

And he couldn't bear with that. So he looked around. At least, that's the only thing that he could do. Steve probably was busy with the whole Stark thing anyway.

Now that the battle is over, he became more aware of his surroundings. There was people catching up over there, people who tried to clean up their battle, there was people who grieved, all kind of people were there.

And, there was Sam Wilson.

He wasn't the only person there who are on their phone, calling their family, but Sam just stand out. Bucky watched his expressions carefully. At first, he looked like he was going to have a panic attack and then relief just started flowing on his face.

After the battle, Sam didn't really care about anything. He just went to someone, probably T'Challa or Shuri or their people, borrowed their phone and decided to call his family. His wounds be damned at the moment.

Not long after that, Sam hanged up. He stared at the phone for a while. Thinking about something. Probably everything that just happened.

"Hey."

Sam looked up from the phone. When his eyes met Bucky's, he smiled, just a little bit.

"Hey yourself."

And, at that, Bucky thought. He tried to think and he smiled back. Maybe, _just_ maybe, this wouldn't go too bad.


End file.
